


Falling

by MahalsBeard



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahalsBeard/pseuds/MahalsBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee didn't know he was looking for an opportunity like this to finally express his feelings to Richard.  Richard on the other hand, wasn't expecting to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo jeder! [Hello Everyone] I have just discovered that this pairing was possible about a month ago? Anyway, it is too late for me to bask in this new found pairing [new for me] and I am just a tad bit of annoyed that I haven’t the opportunity reading almost every single fic with them in romantic bliss.
> 
> Hope you like what I wrote about them! 
> 
> …
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, Richard and Lee are living individuals with reputations to preserve or whatnot. And of course, I’m just a fan girl with a wild imagination. 
> 
> P.S. I admit it. I have not much talent in summaries. And probably have the same dry humor as Richard. :)
> 
> Still, I'd like to share a simple fluff with you guys as I have these two adorkable tall men driving my imagination to epic proportions. >.

Lee wasn’t exactly looking for something like this to happen before he could go all out and express his feelings towards his co-actor. He wasn’t even sure yet if what he felt was real or was just that kind of connection people got when they’re working together for such a span of time. But the thing was, he had been feeling quite agitated of himself for being suddenly a dupe about all of this. Usually, with his past girlfriends, there wasn’t even a moment of thinking twice when he felt the urge to invite them for a casual dining outside. If things escalate from simply having lunch or spending breaks together to actually dating off set, then he’d likely go with the flow of emotions he was currently having with his chosen companion.

Most times he enjoyed the plain prospect of going out with someone he liked. It doesn’t matter if the other only wanted to be friends. He would also be fine with having trial dating but he has quite learned by now that did not typically end with a proper relationship.

Believe it or not, actors only know their fellow actors when they begin filming alongside each other. Sometimes friendships forged from working together last but most of the time, the familiarity only stretch for as long as working schedules allow them to stay acquainted. 

Right now, Lee Pace was contemplating whether this would end up as one of those phases in his life. He does not want it, though. But he had never been lodged into a situation wherein basically asking another actor for a night out with just the two of them together, and trying not to look suspicious about it from the others, would lead him into having the courage of really trying this out.

The six foot four actor appeared to be lounging lazily at one of the foldable steel chairs provided by the people responsible for their food inside the warehouse-turned-gym. This place had been successfully altered from an abandoned repository into a useful training ground for the actors and crews involved in The Hobbit. A well-equipped canteen has been placed at one side with space enough for cast and crew to spend their breaks together snacking on the generous amount of food made available for their proper diet.

“I don’t think plastic in your stomach will go well with that salad you’re eating.” Orlando commented, pointedly looking at the straw Lee was chewing with determination. He had just arrived at the gym and was waiting for his trainer to call for his turn. 

Lee directed his eyes on what he had been chomping and glared into his empty cup as if the lack of soda in it was solely its fault. He gave up on munching the ‘well-bitten’ straw and felt a bit satisfied with how flattened he had made it to be. He felt weird thinking cruel things about the inanimate object and shrugged, putting down the cup on the table.

“I had been promised a quick refill of my juice. It’s been thirty minutes since and I’m fuckin’ thirsty.” 

He wasn’t pissed about the juice actually, but the ‘thirsty’ bit was true for he had come straight to the canteen after his stunts training and his water bottle had long ago been drained; a meager glass of soda not near enough to even compensate. The real reason for his agitation though, was…well it was personal. 

One crew has also already apologized to him saying that some wiring in the beverage coolers seem to have snapped when they moved them and so the dispensers wouldn’t be of use—the drinks would taste horrible with warm water filling them. In recompense, they told him they have already called for sacks of tube ice to be delivered, as repairs for the coolers would take a day.

Lee, of course, dutifully waited but the need for rehydration was imminent. The season being summer added to his grumbling. 

Someone called out for Orlando and said man stood up. Lee eyed the water bottle he was holding and his co-actor teasingly waved it at him.

“Sorry, man. I would’ve offered but I think I’ll desperately need this when I start at the gym.” He made to leave but turned again to say, “Don’t worry, the ice will come soon.” And he went off.

Lee sighed and then perked up when there were several feet dragging their way towards the canteen. He thought it would already be the deliverymen with the promised ice but the hope was cut short when he saw the Dwarf actors piling in the canteen. Based on their glistening skin, they have come from the gym as well.

He heard Aidan gasp and choke when they were informed of the lack of beverages to be offered at the moment and threw a sympathetic glance Dean’s way when their eyes met. He didn’t mind when the two ‘youngest dwarf’ actors claimed their seats on his table. The others took their seats as well and decided to have light chats while they wait for the drinks to be available again.

Ten minutes have passed when a crew shot off to finally receive the ordered sacks of tube ice. Graham had cheered unnecessarily loud at the thought of finally quenching their parched throats. Another minute later, carts were being rolled in towards the canteen’s kitchen to arrange the ice properly.

The summer sun was evidently making its presence known for the ice carts left water puddles on the smooth surface of the floor, trailing from the truck to the pathway towards the kitchen. One crew began to be concerned by the mess and requested others to grab some mops to clean it right after the deliverymen were done wheeling the sacks of ice in. 

“Richard!” Aidan suddenly cried and Lee almost fell down from his seat at the mention of the name—the name of the person that was currently preoccupying his mind. 

Richard seemed to be the most exhausted amongst them when he didn’t respond immediately to the Irish actor’s call. He looked to be heading to the canteen as well so Aidan called him again for the purpose of inviting him to their table. The English actor finally looked up; completely unaware of the slippery state of the floor, at the same time the last sack of ice being wheeled in came spilling its contents everywhere.

Lee was already standing up when the crew shouted for Richard to watch out. Unfortunately, the actor’s reflexes couldn’t compete to the speed of what happened next and right out painfully fall on his front.  
…

In the haze of practicing his stunts at the gym, Richard knew it was time for him to stop and rest for the day. After the stupid fainting scenario he let others witness while on Dwarf Boot camp, he would not dare push himself too far again only to receive an impressive scolding from Martin and a rather concerned but disappointed look from Ian.

He exited the gym and was heading for the canteen once he felt the lack of weight from his water bottle. Someone had called him but then that might have been his trainer speaking to someone else and so he continued walking, fixing his grip on his duffel bag.

“Richard!” He heard the voice again, recognizing this time whom it belonged to. He looked up to acknowledge Aidan but was royally distracted by the frantic warnings that followed as well as the crashing sound of something cold splattering all over his legs.

He tried to grab at something for balance but the nearest stable object he could have hold on to was already meters away from where he was standing. His duffel bag didn’t impede him falling flat on the floor as his hand only dug over it since there really wasn’t much clothes inside. He was not aware how much of his weight his knees had to endure before his elbow saved his face from being planted as well. He groaned at the spark of pain on his knees, especially on his left one, when he made the move to stand. The crewmembers were all running towards him, carefully treading towards the scattered ice and the others clearing the muddle as fast as they can.

“Move out of the way!” A deep voice growled, followed by shuffling feet trying to move away, and a screech of rubber soles approached him. 

One arm wounded its way around his waist and hauled him up gently. He flinched at the unguarded moment of having his legs moved to a standing position and his arm had been gathered to receive support from a broad shoulder.

“Oh god, I am terribly sorry! It was me who called you. I didn’t see the mess on the floor.” Aidan came up beside them and was apologizing profusely, worriedly checking out the redness starting to mar Richard’s unprotected knees. 

Of all the times he decided to wear shorts, it had to be today when something’s about to go wrong. He wasn’t vain about wounds or bruises though, it was perfectly normal to receive them during filming and with them having to practice action stunts. But the way he managed to remain unscathed during practices, he wasn’t expecting to receive a huge one in an unlikely accident.

“It’s alri—“ Richard was saying but was cut off by another growl from the man currently supporting his weight. He glanced up to his side and saw how the American actor glared at the ruined sack of ice.

“I only asked for a fucking drink, not an accident.” He was muttering. And Richard was a bit surprised to find it was Lee. An unpredicted spread of warmth blossomed on his cheeks at their proximity and Richard was instantly confused with his reaction. He looked away once those grey eyes landed on him abundant with worry. 

“Are you alright? That was a nasty fall.” Lee’s deep voice had an obvious lace of concern in it, at the same time annoyance.

Richard felt him bend a little in an attempt to check his lower legs without jostling him in a bad angle. He cleared his throat, relieved that Lee looked back up at him by the sound, and told him a few minutes of rest will alleviate the light throbbing his fall had caused.

…

The English actor never received this much apology all throughout his life. By the time he was seated on one of the canteen chairs and Lee has left to find a medic to have his knees checked out, every crew present to have witnessed his inelegant fall took this opportunity to come apologize for the accident and assured him that this wouldn’t happen again while his co-actors made it their task to deliver him some food and the godforsaken drink, along with bringing his now totally wet duffel bag. After thanking and assuring his ‘Dwarven’ company that he would be fine, he urged them to go back to what they were supposed to be doing in their respective schedules. It took requesting for some assistants to watch over their ‘leader’ to make them leave the canteen. 

_Honestly…he is a fully-grown man. A simple fall wouldn’t end his “career”_. A light burning sensation crept up all over his knees and he winced as he noticed the darkening redness on his skin. One crewmember tasked to look after him was about to point it out as well when hurried footsteps echoed in the room. 

He was mildly amused by the fact that the crew who stayed with him scuttled away immediately when they saw Lee nearing them with a serious scowl on his face.

“What’s the matter?” He asked and Lee’s eyes softened as they glanced at him before grimacing.

“The medic is nowhere to be seen. Seems to be there is an important in-laws gathering and we actors are left to fend for ourselves for the day. What the hell, right? I mean…what if one of us gets seriously injured and the nearest hospital is miles away?” Lee rubbed his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair, resulting them to wave in different directions. 

“Well, can’t be helped then. I think a doctor isn’t even necessary for this. I’ll just put ice—“

Lee grunted loudly at the word ‘ice’.

“—on it and I’ll just head home straight for now.” Richard waited a bit for a response and when none came, he moved to stand while expecting the table to at least assuage most of his weight to ease the soreness on his lower legs. He had to admit this was harder than he knew it would be and bit hard on his inner cheek to stop himself from groaning when the throbbing evidently began growing worse than earlier. Maybe resting his knees weren’t much of a good idea after all as it made him more aware how the pain level escalated in mere minutes.

Lee’s strong arms were already lifting most of his bulk when he realized that the other man had already maneuvered him away from his seat. He didn’t have the heart to protest, as he obviously needed the help. They walked out towards the parked trailers and Lee assisted him towards his, letting out a surprised squeak [only a man of his age can make] when he was hoisted all the way up inside his trailer without him having to take the two-step stairs. He didn’t have time to face Lee to shoot him a glare when the man guided him to the nearest chair. 

“Call out for me when you’re done changing. I’ll drive you home.” Lee turned away and went off to his own trailer. Richard belatedly realized that his wet clothes must have soaked Lee’s as well. 

…

Richard was enormously thankful when he had successfully gotten inside Lee’s car despite the pain his weight was doing to his injured knees. He knew they were rapidly swelling and he was grateful of being able to change into pants where it wouldn’t show evidence how much the redness turned into a more worrying state. He told Lee his Wellington address and the man had informed him in turn that his temporary house was located near Orlando’s. 

Lee kept talking about various topics but the soreness his fall had caused was consuming his mind. Richard has his eyes closed when they stopped in front of his New Zealand home. It was only when the door to the passenger’s seat was cautiously opened that he realized they have arrived. He smiled at Lee, waiting patiently for him, and slowly moved his long legs out of the car. Despite being careful, his swollen left knee met the corner of the dashboard and caused his right to carry the weight of his body. He couldn’t help but cry out at the pain that shot through him.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I should’ve… Fuck!” He heard Lee swear and before the hovering cloud of stinging faded from his vision, the world tilted on a different angle and his own legs were no longer carrying any weight. He instinctively grabbed hold onto something for the sudden change in position and he ended up wrapping an arm around Lee’s neck and clutching his shirt collar. 

Scarlet engulfed the whole of his face when it dawned to him that Lee was carrying him in that damsel in distress way. He was feeling so embarrassed he didn’t hear Lee asking him for the house key. 

“Please pu—put me down. I’ll get it—“

“Oh it’s in here, isn’t it?” Lee reached out his arm supporting Richard’s shoulders towards the older man’s pant pocket, slid out the key regardless of stuttered protests and fumbled to open the door himself.

…

He was too satisfied with Richard’s beautiful blushing face that he didn’t mind being the receiving end of a vicious glare. Richard was a man of few words and he will most likely choose to reveal his feelings through those intense expressions of his instead of actually saying them. And that was what Lee loved about him the most. 

He instantly stopped, midway in his thoughts, and was shocked by his own musings. 

Well, earlier he had definitely been thinking how he was going to go about confessing his feelings towards his co-actor. He cannot say they were close enough friends to salvage some kind of relationship if his quest to ask Richard out wouldn’t go according to how he wanted it to. Also, the English actor was clueless even with Lee’s obvious stares whenever his fellow dwarf actors invite him out to a bar or just a simple night out at one of their houses. As far as he can remember, Graham had been the first one to actually notice of these barely concealed appraisals Richard had been obliviously receiving from Lee. The Scott actor didn’t say much and just told him that if he were to make a move, he must do it soon or not at all. 

Sir Ian had been the other one who noticed. He expressed a slight annoyance when Lee told him he wasn’t the first one to advice him to carry on with his feelings. The good thing about him knowing though was that he didn’t hesitate pointing out the fact that Richard was a very nice man who would not right out reject him in case he didn’t reciprocate Lee’s feelings; and that Lee in turn should be sensitive when the English actor would not bluntly say no to save his life. He was far too considerate and shy to do such a thing, especially to someone he’s working with.

…

Richard noticed the switch in demeanor through Lee’s face as soon as the smile slipped off his lips.

“Lee…?” 

The American actor’s eyes landed back to him as if he had been slapped to attention. There was an attempt for a genuine smile but it wavered a little, and Richard was confused. Yes, he was glaring at the man for carrying him into the house like a bride, but he didn’t actually tell him off about this boldness to receive such an expression of a poor kicked puppy. 

Lee wordlessly turned and then faced him again with an awkward sheepish expression.

“Uhh…where can I find your first aid kit? Also, do you have an ice pack?”

…

Richard hissed when the shocking cold of the ice touched his inflamed knee covered beneath his sweatpants. When Lee had asked for it to be lifted so he could properly check the state of his knees, he hesitated. One meaningful look from the man though and he sighed, carefully bunching up the cotton fabric up to the top of his knees. Lee watched his expression and he could read through his face that he was thinking it wasn’t a good idea. The huddled up fabric will not ride up further as the knees were indeed swollen and the tightness will only cause unwanted pressure on the sore area. 

“I’ll remove your pants.” Lee said and Richard could only stare at him in surprise.

“I mean, it’ll be easier to see…” Lee trailed off and was aware of the red tinge crawling on his cheeks. “What I meant was, I’ll be able to check your legs—uhh—knees where the swelling extended to.” He coughed, uncertainly gesturing if Richard would prefer to do as he asked on his own.

“Sure.” Richard mumbled, feeling a different kind of warmth he hasn’t had the luxury to experience these past few years. He was genuinely confused but the butterfly flutters in his stomach was giving him the misplaced embarrassment he wasn’t supposed to feel with the prospect of someone seeing him partially naked. He slapped himself mentally and mused how ridiculous he was being. He was an adult and an actor. Surely it wasn’t his first time shedding clothes in front of someone. He didn’t even mind if it was in front of the camera for that was already a given when it’s part of your job sometimes. 

He grabbed the back of the couch so that he could support his weight while sliding the pants off his waist and visibly winced when it resulted for his two knees to rub against each other before he could do so. 

“Would you like me to…? Sha—shall I?” Lee’s hands were hovering, moving forward and then back, completely unsure if his assistance will be welcomed. Bright blue eyes glanced at him and for this moment the redness on Richard’s skin was a pleasant sight on his cheeks. He didn’t know the man could blush on swift intervals. He finally moved forward, trying to hide the excitement coiling in his stomach from an invisible witness, and held Richard’s waist once again to lift him enough in order to slip the elastic waistband of his pants and slid it from those long, pale legs. The piece of clothing was laid on the armrest of the couch where Richard’s feet rested. Lee cleared his throat and physically diverted his attention from the distracting legs. The black boxer briefs didn’t help as it gave off that striking contrast from the pale thighs and hips it clung on to. 

Instead of grabbing the ice pack as he did earlier, he took the damp cloth from the bowl of warm water and started carefully wiping the skin. Looking closely, there were fine and uneven scratches barely noticeable all over it. He checked the other knee and observed the same. 

“That fall did a number on you. Light scratches maybe from the jagged sides of broken ice. These didn’t bleed so they will most likely stay an angry red longer than it should be. The swelling though is worrying.” He put back the cloth in the bowl and replaced the ice pack. This time, Richard didn’t hiss and only hummed. The warm cloth had decreased the throbbing, making him feel a bit relaxed and so now the ice served to lessen the distension.

He watched at how gentle and thorough Lee tended to his injury. Despite his hands being large, he wasn’t clumsy and there was no extra pressure from their weight caused by the sometimes-uncontrollable small twitches of the muscle. He was also surprised, as he never thought he would be taken cared of this much by a co-actor instead of simply passing the responsibility to a willing assistant or crewmember. His eyes rose up to look at Lee directly this time. The man was still murmuring, focusing too much on the darkening bruise on his knees and Richard could not pay attention on understanding what he was saying. He took this rare opportunity then, to see the other as a man and not only as a co-actor.

Lee was handsome. That was undeniable. His features may lack that refined definition of a typical Englishman Richard was used to seeing having lived in London most of his life as an actor but there was just that edge of roughness and attractive ruggedness that Lee projected, which most women swoon over for. He was American and Richard thought this must be one of those distinctive elements that could be taken as basis for others to tell the difference between two nations. 

Lee may be currently playing the flawless appearance an Elf was described to have but he never actually adjusted his lifestyle to make it a point of living his character on a daily basis. In rehearsals, he would come to the studio unapologetic of the day old stubble the crews were always itching to shave off him in order to satisfy their own visual expectations of an actor playing an Elf. He would only be obliged to have himself clean-shaven when the actual filming was on going.

It was also rare that Richard found himself with a taller actor. It was so rare he always felt like an awkward giant in the studio whenever he realized how much he could practically tower over almost everyone. But meeting Lee, with his impressive height [even though he’s only about an inch taller than he was] and genuine personality, it was utterly pleasant being part of his circle of friends. 

…

After taking the Ibuprofen Lee handed to him, Richard fell fast asleep with his head leaned on the other armrest of the couch that the other man was left contemplating whether he should carry him to the bedroom so he could properly rest or—. Lee stopped short in his thoughts once again, realizing that his friend fell asleep with only his boxer briefs on and a thin cotton shirt that was no way near successful in concealing those sexy contours of his body. 

_Ugghh_ … Lee groaned mentally, looking up at the ceiling as if it would give him the right amount of self-control. 

Richard looked every bit of a luxury underwear model with the long length of his body posed teasingly like a man taking a nap after a post-orgasmic session; save for the swollen knees of course that Lee carefully wrapped with elastic bandages. Lee sighed, rubbing his face with his palms and thinking how a typical man like he was could only endure so much temptation. He wasn’t a saint and therefore the numerous thoughts and images now running through his mind were anything but innocent. 

With a loud groan this time, he stretched out his own limbs, before throwing all caution to the wind and leaning forward to slid his arms on the back of Richard’s neck and calves [to avoid jostling the wrapped knee]. Finding the bedroom was easy as the door was left slightly ajar. The brunette felt the rush of his own exhaustion as soon as he deposited the English actor’s body over the plush comforter, not bothering to haul it off, as the weather had been slightly warm of late. He didn’t sit to rest though and stretched his arms to reach for extra pillows on the other side of the bed so that he could pile them up to prop Richard’s lower legs on a raised level. He knew this would help with the swelling so that the blood will flow properly through his distended muscles.

Finished with doing all the necessary deeds, Lee decided it was time for him to leave and maybe wallow alone in his own home about this odd but satisfying experience that was the whole afternoon to evening of today. With one last gentle squeeze on Richard’s bicep, he flinched at the sudden light touch of fingers trying to reach for something. At first he thought the man was maybe dreaming but then those tired blue eyes looked up at him, a small smile gracing those flimsy red lips that Lee could not help but admire.

“Thank you…Lee.” Richard murmured with a voice surprisingly not deep but rather soft and small.

When his eyes closed once again, Lee thought he fell back asleep but another rumble stopped his movement.

“Stay…” The word trailed off smoothly by the relaxed breath that followed. And this time for sure, Richard has succumbed back to sleep. 

…

Richard was feeling oddly relaxed and more comfortable compared to other days when he get the chance to actually go home to a house with a proper bedroom and not have to struggle on the cramped trailer bed. He turned his head to the side to find the warmth of another body beside him. To his surprise, he did not wonder why his co-actor decided to stay the night and took the liberty of sleeping on his bed. _It’s been a long time._ He could no longer remember when was the last time he shared a bed with someone and found that Lee’s sleeping form may be the major reason he felt calm despite the day’s occurrences. The man projected safety with his mere presence.

Richard sighed and found himself nuzzling towards the inviting warmth of Lee. The other man was facing away from him, maybe to avoid awkwardness when they wake up, and he briefly pondered why there was a lack of pillow under Lee’s head. In truth, he was only using a folded arm as replacement. Richard’s brows creased for a moment and from the slight shift he made, felt how his legs were propped up on the piled up cushions. A smile graced his lips once sleep took over his consciousness again.

…

The first thing that Lee did when he opened his eyes was to gradually stretch his arms. He knew lying on it for hours would be hell afterwards but he didn’t have the heart to grab one pillow from Richard’s legs. However, twisting his body to check on the other man, an overwhelming sensation made him as stiff as the headboard. Every breath and the light brush of nose upon the side of his neck as Richard inhaled and exhaled casted a ripple of shivering on his skin, making the hair rise up as if there was a magnet pulling him towards the headiness their proximity caused.

With caution, he turned his head to face Richard. And then it dawned to him that it wasn’t, indeed, only infatuation that has physically drawn him for wanting to get to know and be close with the English actor. There was that entrenched wonder that he wanted to satisfy, questions he wanted answered, things he wanted discovered and confirmed—elements he would very much like to share with a person he could see himself loving for the rest of his life. 

Nevertheless for now, all he could allow himself was to take this opportunity to brush his fingers through those soft, dark tresses and linger a ghostly touch over those sleep-flushed cheeks. He smiled at the response he got when Richard buried one side of his face further and Lee was gifted with the chance to press his lips upon the smooth forehead. He could not remember a time when a meek contact such as this can cause a pleasant uproar inside him. 

He stayed for a few more minutes before deciding to finally get up and arrange the pillows back on the other side of the bed so that Richard’s lower leg muscles could relax back on the same level as his body. He went over to the bathroom inside the room, looking for things he could maybe borrow, opened the package of a spare toothbrush and began freshening up as he could possibly make himself to be with a wildly wrinkled polo shirt and a wilder, unkempt hair. Minutes after grooming himself, Lee went downstairs to prepare some breakfast he could whip up from whatever was available so that Richard would be able to take another Ibuprofen.

One pot of tea was already placed on the dining table, breakfast sausages frying on the pan and a bowl of beaten eggs waiting on the counter ready to be cooked when Richard emerged and was cautiously stepping one foot at a time down the stairs. He didn’t hear any cluttering noise from the dishware being used while he was up in his bedroom but now he could confirm the smell that reached him from the top of the stairs.

“Wha—Stay right there!” 

Richard stopped right where he was, already at the foot of the stairs, and stared in surprise at Lee’s somewhat scandalized expression. The taller man was now approaching him and a powerful arm took one of his and hooked it around broad shoulders. The frustrating gait he had to endure as he descended from the second floor was immediately relieved when Lee once again took most of his weight. He was guided to one of the chairs and hated himself from being too speechless to even say the standard word of gratitude. 

“I’ll almost be done here.” Lee informed him after placing a plate of toasted bread and got back to tend to the scrambled eggs. The whiff of buttery goodness graced his nose when he was taking the first sip of his tea. He involuntarily groaned around the rim of the cup, realizing how he had missed dinner and an afternoon snack after practice yesterday. He was incredibly hungry and looked up at Lee with a huge smile on his face when the eggs were finally served. 

“You know I’m wondering why your fridge is filled with food. In fact, almost all of your stuff in there is intact except for the eggs.” 

Richard understood what Lee was implying. It plainly meant that he hasn’t touched most of his stocked food as if they were merely for display purposes and not for actual eating. It was always a fault about him failing to keep his food consumption at the normal level. Usually, he would only ever remember to drink his protein shake or some energy beverage or drown himself with tea before driving off to the shooting locations.

He snorted for he could not find any other response that would at least be acceptable without having to brace himself for another bout of lecturing. He gave Lee a confused look when the man started chuckling. Without a doubt, this was a new reaction. 

“What?” He asked, brows furrowing a little in that adorable way.

“It’s just—I’m glad you’re enjoying the food. I usually burn my toasts and overcook eggs. Today seems to be a lucky day for my amateur cooking skills though or it may be the magic of your nonstick pan.” Lee was smiling as he spoke, face brightened up with childlike delight and Richard was defenseless against this so he returned a smile of his own. It turned out to be one of his shy ones when he realized he hasn’t thanked Lee properly yet for all his trouble. 

“Thank you, Lee.” Those grey eyes seemed to pierce through him and Richard was caught in the intensity. He was relieved when his voice stayed with him. “I…I know I might have jeopardized your schedule, you being here and all. But I’m really grateful. And even if the eggs were overcooked and some toasts are burnt, I still would’ve eaten them as hungry as I currently am.” He smiled, mentally wondering why he was becoming nervous all of a sudden. Like there was something about to happen and he wasn’t sure how to prepare for it. There was definitely something in those grey green depths that was eliciting a fluttering sensation in him.

“Thank you really…for taking care of me.” He said breathlessly, voice quite on the verge of leaving him. 

Neither Lee nor Richard knew when their seats have come so close, when their knees touched, when they could almost feel each other’s breath on their faces. Lee moved forward and ignored the pounding of his heart as he leaned closer towards the other man. He was surprisingly not nervous and the wild beating of muscle vibrated through him as if saying this was his chance and he should take it—seize all the attention of the man causing his mind to go to an appalling overdrive.

Lee could already taste the sweet earthy taste of tea just from feeling the short, hot breaths coming from Richard. 

“I’d like to—I want to be the one to take care of you…” He paused, letting the silence fill in the unspoken words of the message he truly planned to say. “Will…Will you let me?”

Richard felt lightheaded with their overwhelming proximity. 

_Was Lee asking him something…something far more meaningful than the simple words he has spoken? The question was an act of asking for permission—his permission. Was it right for him to think the younger man’s words implied a confirmation if they could have a relationship more intimate than simply being friends?_

There was one response Richard was able to manage with the feeling of rattling thoughts falling into one piece he was rather untrained for. 

He nodded stiffly—so uncertain and yet accepting. He knew he looked as pathetic as his dry humor but what happened next was exhilarating.

Lee took his stiff movement as a cue to close the gap between them and finally claim those lips that has haunted him in dreams. The kiss was soft, testing at first, but then Lee seemed to let loose more of his emotions and Richard heard the legs of his seat screech over the floor, his shoulders gently but firmly pressing on the backrest of the chair. His head was now a bit tilted to accommodate the younger man’s angle from where he was half sitting, half standing on the edge of his own chair. Richard moaned at the beginnings of his lungs protesting from lack of air, Lee’s eyes widening, before slowly pulling away after another firm press on those tea-flavored lips. His eyes were tightly closed, afraid that this moment would get away once he could see those bright blue eyes focusing right onto him with confusion or whatever could possibly cause this moment to melt into utter devastation.

Richard was out of breath and his vision was a bit hazy with pleasant revelations. However, he could clearly see the turmoil that’s happening inside Lee’s head by the way there was frantic movement underneath the younger man’s closed eyelids. 

“Lee.” 

At the sound of his name, rolling off Richard’s tongue smoothly, the brunette finally opened his eyes and was met with blue eyes filled with something he could tell was affection. Lee began trembling and Richard’s expression turned into worry.

“Lee?”

Lee didn’t answer at once and instead leaned forward to kiss his forehead tenderly before standing up. He has one of Richard’s hands held in his still when he spoke.

“I—uhh…” The brunette cleared his throat. He cursed his trembling arms as he struggled to let go of Richard’s hand. The other man was clearly beginning to be alarmed by how his arms suddenly jerked to grab his car keys on top of the kitchen island and was all ready to go out the door when he spoke again. 

“I’ll drive out for a bit. Fifteen minutes tops.” He said and was almost running towards his car, parked in the small driveway of Richard’s temporary Wellington home. 

…

Forty-five minutes later, the sound of a car engine and tires scrunching stone beds turned up at Richard’s driveway. He has made himself comfortable on the couch while trying to read the same page of his eBook he had been staring at for half an hour. Absorbing one word his eyes had kept coming back to seemed to be hard work especially when a knock alerted him that Lee was back from his ‘fifteen-minute’ drive. 

It’s not as if he was waiting anxiously for his co-actor to return, he might have considered that the man must have remembered more important things to attend to rather than keep him company. Or that Lee actually had a filming schedule of his own today and received a call from Peter while he was driving. Despite those lingering thoughts, Richard could not deny how he felt suddenly lonely when Lee left earlier. His lips were still tingling from Lee’s endearing attention at the dining table. He did not have enough time to ponder about it though as the man of his thoughts was now coming towards him on the couch.

Lee did not take a seat and chose to kneel down on the floor in order to look up at Richard’s face. His wide hand rested on one of his thighs and Richard came out of his own thoughts, feeling how much he was suddenly conscious of the other man’s touch. The blush that crept up his cheeks made him want to hide behind his iPad and pretend he was still alone. 

“I’m sorry it took me longer to come back.” Lee sounded genuinely apologetic. It was as if he was trying to explain his wife why he was late. Richard was about to tell him it was alright but the other man wasn’t done speaking yet. “Had to gather enough control so I wouldn’t jump you.”

“Jump me?” Richard was a bit taken aback.

“Richard…” Lee has his eyes squeezed closed again. His voice was tight, intimately husky when he spoke again. “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

When Lee opened his eyes, Richard could feel the other man’s emotions vibrating from the hand resting on his thigh to his own chest. Right then and there he knew Lee’s feelings were raw, honest, and strong. It was riveting.

He might have never thought of this possibility before but maybe with this man kneeling in front of him—so vulnerable and brave at the same—he can accept the future being offered to him.

The most gorgeous smile he has ever laid eyes upon graced Richard’s beautiful face and Lee was enthralled. When he caught those lips again, he felt helplessly complete. He held one side of Richard’s jaw and neck and encircled one arm around his waist. He pressed kisses on his cheekbone, his nose, his temples, his ear, and once more deeper on his lips. 

He had never felt this happy and knew in his heart as he stared into those exhilarating blue eyes, that whatever paths they will come across—may it be good or bad—he will not let go of this man.

Lee did not expect that the confession he had been planning have been pushed through with the most implausible accident. He was not happy with Richard’s injury but then, **“good things are sometimes born from the bad”** , and he has accepted this. 

As he put his arms around Richard’s slightly smaller frame that night, breathing in his scent and knowing that he was allowed to touch, Lee slept soundly with his phone shut off from the whole ‘The Hobbit’ cast and crew’s texts and calls. As for Richard’s phone, he forgot to charge it.

**DAS ENDE!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Comments or Kudos are always welcome. =D


End file.
